This invention relates generally to railroad grade crossings and, more particularly, to railroad grade crossings using concrete panels with polymeric, preferably elastomeric, seals between the panels and the rails.
Where paved roads intersect with railroad crossings, vehicles need a simple way to cross the railroad tracks. The simplest solution uses concrete panels to span the gap between the rails. When the concrete panels are positioned with respect to the railroad tracks to match the elevation of the roadway, vehicles have a nearly continuous surface on which to travel over the tracks. However, if the rails and concrete panels directly abut each other, they can do damage to each other.
To avoid this problem, a gap needs to be maintained between the concrete panels and the rails. But leaving this gap unfilled allows water and debris to intersect with the ballast and ties of the track, which can damage the ties and ballast (rock placed below and between the railroad ties to provide a level surface on which to lay the track). To fill this gap, a flexible substance, such as a rubber spacer, is used, both to cushion the concrete panels and the rails and to limit the entry of water and debris.
Originally, the spacer was a separate element. The concrete panels were positioned between and around the rails, and then the spacer was carefully inserted therewithin. This made it possible to replace the spacer when it wore out, but necessitated a more complicated installation process. Later developments included permanently attaching the spacer to the concrete panels, making the two parts into a single piece. For example, the spacer could be permanently bolted to a completed concrete panel using a T-bar, or the concrete panel could be cast around the spacer. But when the spacer wore out, the entire panel had to be replaced, an expensive proposition.
The invention is directed to spacers and panel systems which form a paved road across railroad tracks. A concrete gauge panel is located between the rails. A panel system comprising a pair of gauge flangeway spacers are attached to the concrete gauge panel and form a cushion between the concrete gauge panel and the rails. The gauge flangeway spacers are preferably made of a resilient polymeric material and are removable. The gauge flangeway spacers are preferably offset downward from the top surface of the concrete gauge panel to allow train wheels to run properly on the tracks. The gauge flangeway spacer is typically shaped to match the contour of the rail at the point of contact. The complimentary shape of the gauge flangeway spacer helps prevent water and debris from getting under the panels and rails.
The gauge flangeway spacer preferably defines a longitudinal cavity into which a retaining bar can be inserted for securing the gauge flangeway spacer to the concrete gauge panel. The retaining bar includes a plurality of holes through which bolts can be inserted to secure the gauge flangeway spacer to the concrete gauge panel. The gauge flangeway spacer also preferably includes complementary holes through which bolts can be inserted to secure the gauge flangeway spacer to the concrete gauge panel.
A pair of concrete field panel systems is located outside the rails. The panel systems comprising a pair of field flangeway spacers attached to the concrete field panel cushion, the concrete field panel and the rails. The field flangeway spacers are also preferably made of a resilient polymeric material and are removable. The field flangeway spacer is also preferably shaped to match the contour of the rail at the point of contact. The shape of the field flangeway spacer helps prevent water and debris from getting under the panels and rails. The top surface of the field flangeway spacer can also be configured to increase crossing vehicles"" traction.
The field flangeway spacer preferably defines a longitudinal cavity into which a retaining bar can be inserted for securing the field flangeway spacer to the concrete field panel. The retaining bar includes a plurality of holes through which bolts can be inserted to secure the field flangeway spacer to the concrete field panel. The field flangeway spacer also preferably includes complementary holes through which bolts can be inserted to secure the field flangeway spacer to the concrete field panel.
The invention also includes a method for replacing an attached gauge or field flangeway spacer. The gauge flangeway spacer is replaced by uninstalling the concrete gauge panel system. This may involve releasing the concrete gauge panel and attached spacer and lifting it from between the rails. The existing gauge flangeway spacer is removed from the concrete gauge panel, and a new gauge flangeway spacer is attached to the concrete gauge panel. An attachment mechanism, such as bolts or screws, can be used to reattach the gauge flangeway spacer to the concrete gauge panel. Finally, the concrete gauge panel and attached spacer is reinstalled between the rails.
The field flangeway spacer is replaced by uninstalling the concrete field panel system. This typically involves releasing the concrete field panel and sliding it away from the rail. The existing field flangeway spacer is removed from the concrete field panel and a new field flangeway spacer is attached thereto. An attachment mechanism, such as bolts or screws, can be used to attach the field flangeway spacer to the concrete field panel. Finally, the concrete field panel system is reinstalled next to the rails.